Я ненавижу весну
by badred
Summary: Бывают ли доктора дающие надежду? AU Сасу/Хина


Он пах алкоголем. Его губы были горького вкуса. Пропитанный запахом мартини грубый свитер, и холодные руки. Её босые ноги уже не ощущали леденящей поверхности гладкого паркета. И хотя её спина ныла от соприкосновения с каменной стеной, она не смела нарушить тишину ни единым движением. Это была его последняя ночь.

Как это началось, она не помнила. Точнее она не задавала себе вопросов, почему всё продвигалось именно так, а не иначе. Она плыла по течению жестокого времени. Оно безжалостно волокло её за собой, не принимая в расчёт её планы и надежды. Всё случилось куда быстрее, чем она ожидала. Она смирилась с тем что есть, и продолжала жить, вопреки всем откровенным прогнозам. Вопреки взглядам, жалевшим её каждое утро, каждую минуту, и каждое мгновение её нового существования. Она не стремилась выжить во что бы то ни стало, но достойно принять то что её осталось, она считала просто необходимым. Зачем? Она была такой. Жизнь или смерть. Она должна была стоять до последнего.  
Блеклые дни казались монотонной гаммой, в никогда не кончавшейся песне. Иногда она желала, чтобы смерть пришла раньше. Не из за боли, нет. Скорее ей хотелось, чтобы что -то наконец закончилось. Будь это что- то даже её собственной жизнью. Она молила о скорейшем заключении этого театрального акта, каким теперь была её жизнь. Если другие стремились к чему- то новому и неизведанному, то она скорее стремилась к абсолютной тишине и покою. Зная, что осталось ей совсем не долго, и всё умрёт в полнейшем молчании, она размеренно и терпеливо ждала, когда же обещанная ей смерть придёт и заберёт её.  
В тот день всё было иначе. Единственная мысль, которая запомнилась ей до погружения в серый бессмысленный сон, была о том, что всё же всё случилось раньше, чем она ожидала.  
Она пришла в сознание в больнице с огромными, холодными окнами. Раскрытые занавески парализующего белого цвета. Она не раз размышляла о том, для чего вокруг людей так много белого цвета, который так неидеален. Яркие лампочки на потолке вернули её вновь в забытые мерзкие дни прошлого. Когда врачи боролись за неё, не оставляя в покое. Больничные палаты тогда были практически домом для неё. Она успела возненавидеть их всем сердцем. Проверка за проверкой, анализы, обследования. Она не понимала, чего они хотят. Как можно бороться с природой, назначившей ей определённое количество дней? Не видя в ней особого энтузиазма, они всегда практически со злобой, и взглядами обиженных друзей, писали длинные и монотонные заключения её неопределённой болезни. Они считали её неблагодарной, и в конце концов выдали ей ужасно жестоко и откровенно то, какое бессердечное и холодное она дитя. И так ненароком, уходя и отпуская её наконец на свободу, ей было брошено и о её недалёком будущем. То сколько ей ещё осталось весёлых и радостных дней. Она сошла с ума или нет, но этот день, когда все врачи наконец опустили руки, был действительно самым счастливым. Она наконец вернулась домой. В свою одинокую квартиру. В свою одинокую жизнь. Чтобы продолжить рутинное существование, так благосклонно отмеренное ей судьбой.  
В то утро, при ударе она заметила за собой неуловимое разочарование. Ей было так мирно и спокойно ждать конца, что когда он наконец пришёл, ей захотелось остаться. Ещё чуть- чуть. Предательница. Как может она думать о жизни, когда со смертью заключила договор. Как может она думать о дне, когда одна лишь ночь спасала её всё это время. Она вновь повернула голову и посмотрела на окна палаты. Она ненавидела себя. Как она могла вдруг предать свою же готовность к неизбежному, и в то же время бояться, что это и есть её последняя точка. Она собралась и немалыми силами заставила себя убить и эти безобидные лучики надежды. Спокойность и безразличие вновь разлились по её телу, вернув всё на те же, привычные ей места. Но теперь в груди ,помимо физической боли, пылало чувство недовольства другим. Она проснулась в тот же мир. Мир ожидания конца. Мир который как ей показалось в это утро наконец-то закончился.  
Холодная подушка и простынь говорили о том, что больница скорее всего не была дорогой. На улице стояла зима, и по видимому, обогрева в палате не было как такового. Её отец обеспечивал ей самое дорогое лечение. И все её предыдущие палаты пылали роскошью и деловитостью. Как будто это могло отвлечь смертельного врага от миссии, по доставке безнадёжного больного за пределы этой жизни. Она была благодарна отцу. Он посещал её. Ещё в начале. Подделывал обеспокоенность и сожаление. Указывал на то, как много сделал для неё, и как несправедлива к нему жизнь. Она молчала, терпя фальшивую наигранность. Пока в один прекрасный день не объявила ему о том, что он свободен от своих отцовских обязательств . И он действительно больше не появлялся. Хотя и продолжал оплачивать лечение и дорогие клиники. На этот раз он просто не знал, что его дочь по глупой случайности попала в аварию. Так было лучше. Пусть думает что она уже мертва. Она предпочитала оставаться неизвестной прохожей, попавшей под машину, чем Хинатой Хьюга, дочерью знаменитого богатого магната, коротавшей свои последние дни. Неизвестная больница вдруг показалась ей уютней самых шикарных, обеспеченных частных лечебниц.  
Как ей и не хотелось этого, но началась вновь обычная, и до тошноты знакомая ей вереница больничных дней. Её состояние оставалось прежним. Пока врачи и медсёстры безнадёжно пытались выудить из неё её настоящее имя, она лишь безучастно принимала таблетки, и безмолвно взирала на падающий снаружи снег. Ей почему то казалось, что на этот раз она уже не выйдет за пределы этих холодных стен.  
Дверь открылась, и в палату вошла медсестра. Её длинные светлые волосы, собранные в высоких аккуратный хвост, игриво струились вслед за ней. Она молча подошла к кровати, и мимолётно улыбнувшись, начала поправлять одеяло, слегка упавшее на пол.  
Хината не видела её раньше. Ей не было дела до лиц,или имён тех кто работал здесь. Снежные хлопья, так плавно сыпавшиеся за окном, были куда интереснее того, что происходило рядом с ней. Хината вздрогнула при звоне стаканов на её больничном столике. Обернувшись, она обнаружила медсестру, быстро собирающей грязную посуду.  
"Гомен! "-игриво улыбнулась та в оправдание за нарушение тишины.  
Хината не понимала, что именно, но что- то ужасно раздражало её в этой новой гостье. Она мимолётно взглянула на бэджик на халате медсестры. Ино Яманака. _Красивое имя_- само собой пронеслось у Хинаты в голове. Вобщем и сама медсестра была довольно красивой. Красивой и уверенной в себе. Она бесцеремонно двигала вещи Хинаты, распределяя их по своему усмотрению. Задвигала стулья, и выкидывала пустые склянки и пачки от таблеток. Всё это делалось настолько быстро и энергично, что Хината практически не успевала за её действиями. Ей вдруг стало понятно, что было так неприятно в этой юной особе. От неё исходила жизнь. Каждое движение её руки, каждый жест и взгляд, говорили о бесконечном желании жизни. О том, чего Хината не могла достичь даже при самых рьяных своих попытках.  
"Всё. "- облегчённо вздохнув, Ино оглядела палату. "Теперь не страшно впускать врача. " – хихикнула она.  
Хината без особого интереса проводила взглядом неугомонную медсестру, которая с немалым усилием, старясь не уронить из рук всё грязное и ненужное, удалилась из палаты.  
И вновь наступила тишина. Снег за окном также тихо и незаметно совершал своё магическое действие. Хината закрыла глаза, пытаясь уловить хотя бы маленькие шорохи летящих снежинок. Да, это было невозможно, но вокруг было тихо. Очень тихо. Иногда она была уверена, что в этой части больницы не госпитализирован больше никто кроме неё. Наверняка её специально положили здесь, вдалеке от всех, как неопознанный и тяжелый случай. Тишина обволакивала на столько, что ей казалось что её разум вот- вот услышит , и поймёт , о чем же шепчут миллионы кристальных хлопьев.  
"Привет. "  
Хината вздрогнула. Она мигом открыла глаза и повернула голову.  
Он стоял перед ней, рядом с кроватью. Очень близко.  
Сначала она очень испугалась. Её уединение было нарушено. Кто это, и как мог он подкрасться так незаметно, и как долго он уже был здесь? Слышал ли он её мысли? Видел ли выражение лица? - пронеслось у неё в голове. Придя в себя, она вопросительно посмотрела на него снизу вверх. Какое право он имеет так пугать её? И кто он вообще?  
Первое, что она заметила больше всего, были его глаза. Тёмный цвет чёрного угля. Он смотрел на неё с неопределённым выражением. Серьёзное лицо, чёрные волосы, отдающие непонятной ей синевой. Хинате показалось снизу, что он был выше её на пять голов. Странный незнакомец, как будто вдруг поняв ,что испугал её, немедленно отодвинулся. Но лишь для того, чтобы взять историю её болезни, прикреплённую к спинке кровати, и вернуться вновь на то же место. Он медленно, но уверенно развернул стоявший рядом стул, практически без шума, и сел рядом с её кроватью. Хината наблюдала за всем этим всё в том же недоумении.  
"Привет .. эээ…"-произнёс он, взглянувши на её карточку, и не обнаруживши ничего в графе "имя". Он вновь поднял на неё глаза. Почему он смотрел на неё так? Он даже наклонил немного голову, будто стараясь выявить что- то в её глазах. Будто ожидая, что её имя само собой засветиться на её лице. Слишком близко. Хината быстро отвернулась. Она почему то не могла выдержать взгляда его глаз. Она вообще не любила смотреть людям в глаза, но его глаза были пронзительней других. Он смотрел на неё, будто он был её забытый друг, оставивший её, и вновь пришедший на помощь.  
"Как тебя зовут? "- Его голос снова прозвучал в тишине комнаты. Странный голос. Не похожий ни на какой другой из тех, какие она слышала раньше. Уверенный и глубокий. Но в то же время мелодичный и завораживающий. Почему он говорил с ней так фамильярно будто он её знает? Он был довольно молод, но при этом его лицо было лицом человека, повидавшего намного больше обычного парня.  
"Хината. "-Почему она сказала это? Почему открыла имя, которое стёрла из своего сознания, кому то, кто находился в её комнате, и в её жизни каких то несколько секунд. Она взглянула на него.  
"Хината, я твой новый лечащий врач. " Он скрестил руки на груди, и откинулся на спинку стула, словно приготовившись снова изучать её.  
Врач. Наконец дошло до неё. Это приводило всё в порядок. Не надеялась же она, что кто то из её старых знакомых наконец вспомнит о ней, и придёт навестить. Как глупо. Она вновь оглядела его. Белый халат. Ну конечно. Как она сразу не заметила. Его глаза должно быть отвлекли её от всего остального. Бледная кожа в контрасте с черном воротом его рубашки, придавала ему вид сумасшедшего хирурга. Ей почему то подумалось именно это. Так как на обычного врача он не был похож абсолютно. Он был слишком молчалив.  
Или он уже досконально изучил её историю болезни, или он пытался её гипнотизировать, но он неотрывно и безмолвно продолжал взирать на её лицо. Хинате стало не по себе. Она открыла рот, чтобы спросить что- то, но слов у неё не нашлось. Она уже так давно не говорила. Она разучилась вести диалоги, какими бы они ни были.  
"Саске! "- Звонкий голос раздался в коридоре. Утренняя медсестра практически влетела в палату, чудом не сбивая врача со стула.  
Вышеупомянутый доктор, как ни в чём не бывало продолжал спокойно взирать на Хинату. Хотя та не могла не заметить проблески раздражения в его глазах.  
"Ино, сколько раз я тебя просил. "  
"Да да! "- не дав ему закончить парировала Ино. "Я хотела сказать Доктор Учиха. Пациентка в восьмой палате требует тебя, то есть вас .И немедленно. Она говорит, что никто иной как доктор Учиха может ей помочь. Она не подпускает меня к себе даже сделать укол! Она ждёт лишь твоих нежных рук. "- похихикала Ино.  
Тихо, и с нескрываемым вздохом, Саске поднялся со стула.  
"Увидимся позже, Хината. "-он удалился из палаты с развивающимся позади него халатом. Словно некий супермен, спешивший на помощь вечно ноющим жителям.  
"Хината? "- Вопросительно взглянула на больную Ино.  
Хината почему-то покраснела, и быстро отвернулась.  
"Кто не падёт чар доктора Саске? "-усмехнувшись, блондинка выбежала из палаты так же быстро, как появилась. Хината осталась со своими мыслями. Но прежнего покоя, почему то уже не было. Снег показался ужасно скучным. Она взглянула на пустой стул и подумала, вернётся ли он ещё?

С этого дня день наполнился смыслом. Он приходил в определённый час. С таблетками или без.  
Один или с медсёстрами. Она не понимала, как такое могло случиться именно с ней, но она ловила себя на мысли, что ждала его. Сначала он был безмолвен. Лишь задавал ей некоторые вопросы по поводу её самочувствия. Потом он уже рассказывал ей истории своих больных, заставляя улыбаться. В большинстве диалогов она просто слушала. Она молчала, давая ему наполнять палату глубоким завораживающим голосом. Сначала она не доверяла ему. Она не доверяла врачам вообще. Но он был другим. Он почему то был ближе, чем все врачи, которых она знала. Он был понятнее, привычней, доступней и теплее. Да, теплее. Его руки, так нежно отодвигавшие ворот её больничной одежды, чтобы послушать её сердце были всегда тёплыми. Несмотря на прохладу комнаты, и зимнюю стужу снаружи. Его пальцы, державшие её кисть при уколе, были мягкими и заботливыми. Он словно знал, как можно прикоснуться, чтобы не причинить ненужную боль. Он осведомлялся о её состоянии день изо дня. Иногда она задавалась вопросом, был ли он так внимателен и к остальным своим пациентам. Она находила себя думающей о том, что последние дни её существования почему-то скрасились. Она не знала радоваться или нет. Она диктовала своим мыслям, не привязываться слишком к необычному доктору. Но сердце почему-то само собой начинало биться, при звуке его шагов в коридоре.

Он зашёл в палату как обычно. Насупившиеся брови говорили о том, что он недоволен. По уже знакомой ей привычке, он подвинул стул, и сел с ней рядом. По его лицу она могла понять ,что он сердиться на что- то. Он будто боролся сам с собой, но в конце всё же его взгляд стал более мягким. Он приблизился и взял её за руку. Тепло от его руки разлилось по её телу. Хината немного покраснела, но продолжала смотреть в его напряжённые глаза.  
"Хината. "- медленно, но серьёзно, начал он. "Почему ты не сказала, что тебя есть семья? "  
Её глаза раскрылись в удивлении. Неужели отец нашёл её? Она так надеялась, что она сумела спрятаться от него навсегда.  
"Я думал мы друзья, Хината". -продолжал Саске. "Вчера той отец говорил со мной.Он был так любезен в своём объяснении мне непонятных до селе симптомов твоей болезни. " Саске опустил голову.  
_Он знает _- пронеслось у Хинаты в голове. Конечно она знала, чем она больна. Но ей было всё равно. Она не считала важным, что её новый врач должен знать, что диагноз ей уже поставлен. И довольно давно. Да, может она была жестока, оставаясь в молчании, когда он проводил обследование за обследованием своей новой пациентки, пытаясь понять что с ней не так. Отсутствие больничной карты и имени, заставляли его начать всё сначала. Но она не хотела, чтобы кто-то знал. Она не терпела жалости. Она не хотела жалости от него.  
"Хината, твой отец мог бы обеспечить тебе лучшие условия, чем мы. Ты понимаешь, что наши средства не так велики. И… в других, более престижных и специализирующихся на твоей болезни клиниках, тебе могут помочь. "  
Она удивлённо распахнула глаза. Помочь? Он ещё думает ,что у неё есть шанс? Почему он молчит, о том что она умирает, теперь когда он знает? Зачем играет, как все они играли. Ему ли не знать что это за болезнь? Ей стало горько. Неужели он действительно осознаёт, что осталось ей немного, но ему всё равно. А чего она хотела? Он всего лишь её лечащий врач. Пусть более внимательный, чем другие, но всё же он один из них. Один из тех, которые, когда заканчивается рабочий день, стараются забыть о своих безнадежных больных. Злоба вдруг охватила её сердце. Он хотел избавиться от неё. Зачем ему этот смертельный случай в его карьере? Конечно будет лучше , если она сгниёт подальше от него.  
Слёзы брызнули сами собой.  
Саске молчал не поднимая головы. Она не могла больше сдерживаться, и её плач раздался в палате. Как странно. Она не могла издавать такого звука. Она не плакала уже столетия. Откуда эта боль, которую она похоронила. Нет, нет! Замолчи не плач!  
В следующее мгновение она почувствовала руки на своих щеках, с силой обращающие её взгляд на него. Он смотрел в её глаза, не отрываясь. Таким она его ещё не видела. Чёрные глаза, как бездонное море ночного неба. Он могла утонуть в этой краске. Напряженный и серьёзный взгляд говорил сам за себя. Он злился.  
"Послушай. "- Холодный голос леденил её сердце. "Я не позволю тебе отбрасывать последнюю надежду! Я не отдам тебя в руки смерти. Слышишь? Ты можешь сопротивляться. Но твой отец ,это твой единственный шанс! Наше простое оборудование не может тебе помочь Хината. Нет, не отводи глаз! Смотри на меня! "-И она повиновалась. "Завтра же я позабочусь о твоём переводе в частную клинику. "  
Тёплая кожа его рук заставляла её сердце биться сильнее. Соприкосновение с ним казалось ей самым спасительным. Она не хотела это потерять.  
"Нет! "- Закричала она. "Я остаюсь здесь! " Она испугалась собственного голоса. Она никогда не злилась, и не показывала своего негодования, но здесь эмоции выплеснулись сами собой. Её видение затуманилось от слёз, но даже так она улавливала разочарование в его глазах чёрного агата.  
"Я ..я.. "- сквозь слёзы, всхлипывая, продолжала она, уже умоляя. "Я.. я не, не хочу. Пожалуйста..Сс..Саске…"- она произнесла его имя, и сразу почувствовала его тепло совсем рядом. Он приблизился к ней, и обнял. Её голова у него на плече. Очи Хинаты раскрылись в удивлении. Его сильные руки прислонили её к себе, и крепко держали в объятии. Она могла чувствовать его запах. Запах снега, и чего- то свежего и холодного. Как море зимой. Как ледяные потоки волн, в безбрежном океане. Это то, что ей было нужно. Простор свободы. Да, он пах свободой неудержимых вод. Его мягкие волосы прикасались к её щеке, нежно щекоча. Она сомкнула пальцы на его халате, и уткнулась ему в плечо. Тепло его тела однозначно превышало все её давнейшие, и несуразные представления об объятии. Он был сильным и в то же время нежным. Он был далёким и холодным на первый взгляд. Но тот ,кто хотел, без труда мог увидеть, что в его груди билось самое заботливое и горячее сердце. По крайней мере, это отчётливо видела она. Он провёл рукой по её длинным волосам, успокаивая её слёзы. Ей стало так спокойно, как никогда не было за все эти годы. Она забыла о том, где они и кто они. И в самый первый раз, она вдруг пожалела, что ей отмерено так мало. Но это было не важно. Только запах, и близость его тела. Прикосновение его рук. Вот то, что значило для неё сейчас всё.  
"Хорошо. "- Тихо прошептал он. "Всё будет хорошо. "  
В тот день она заснула у него на руках, не отпуская его тепло от себя. Он будто понимал каким- то образом, что ей необходимо остаться здесь. Пусть это смерть ,но так она желает. Она имеет право выбирать, как жить. А значит, и как умирать.

Проснулась Хината от звука приглушённых голосов. Некий шёпот доносился совсем рядом. Кто- то говорил, пытаясь не разбудить её. Не двигаясь, она приоткрыла глаза и посмотрела на дверь. Без труда она могла распознать Саске, стоявшего в коридоре ,рядом с её дверью. Он казалось, только покидал её палату. Рядом с ним стояла не знакомая Хинате женщина. По видимому тоже врач. На ней был белый халат, и статоскоп, одетый по привычке врачей на шею. Её волосы были необычного цвета, оттенка розовой вишни. Без сомнения она была очень красивой. Но не это в общем заставило Хинату смотреть не отводя глаз на пару, стоявшую на пороге. Они мило и шёпотом беседовали о чём- то, чего Хината не могла разобрать. Некое ощущение вдруг постигло её. Между ними будто проходила не видимая связь. Они болтали, тихо улыбаясь, и не отводя глаз друг от друга. Иногда Саске нежно прикасался к руке собеседницы. Абсолютное понимание и мир царили между ними.  
Третье лицо вдруг появилось в проходе. Ино.  
Хината быстро закрыла глаза, притворившись спящей. Дальше она услышала как доктора Учиху вновь ожидает очередной пациент.  
"Ино" –послышался голос Саске. "Позаботься о Хинате. " Так он всегда говорил, оставляя последнюю на попечение медсестры. И словно обращаясь к другому присутствующему, добавил: " Увидимся вечером. "  
_Увидимся вечером? _-подумала Хината. Молчание вновь воцарилось в комнате. Она открыла глаза, чтобы обнаружить энергичную медсестру мечтательно смотревшую на открытую дверь, где ещё секунду назад стояла беседующая пара.  
"Аааах"- Ино мечтательно вздохнула, и обернулась к Хинате. " Какие же они милые вместе, не так ли? "  
Хината, будто не понимая, о чём идёт речь ,вопросительно посмотрела на блондинку.  
"Ну доктор Саске и его жена. "-пояснила Ино. " Когда же я наконец выйду замуж? Придётся надавить на Чёджи. Сколько можно ждать! " Она продолжила своё щебетание о совместной жизни со своим парнем, но Хината уже не слышала её слов. Она сидела на кровати в остолбенении.  
Жена. Он женат. Эта розоволосая красавица- его жена. Ей стало больно. Почему? Неужели, она надеялась на что то? Ведь он никогда не давал ей повода. И если он и был чересчур любезен, то таким врачом судя по всему, он был. Она пыталась уговорить себя, что он невиновен и неповинен в её глазах. Но сердце щемил вопрос -почему он не сказал? Разум выговаривал ей обвинительные фразы того, что она привязалась к женатому человеку. Что она привязалась к кому то вообще. Да, действительно ,что случилось с ней. Она размякла. Ей стало ужасно одиноко. Неужели она позволила своему сердцу влюбиться. И что это такое любовь. То ли это. Она не знала, но ей стало невыносимо .Горечь и безнадёжность поселились в её душе. Хината медленно опустилась на кровать, и закутавшись в простынь, тихо заплакала.

Серые дни потянулись своей чередой. Снег практически больше не падал за её окном. Приближалась весна. Погода распугивала прохожих слякотью и мерзлотой. Солнце светило всё чаще. Но до тёплых и согревающих лучей было ещё далеко. Саске ненавидел весну. Так он говорил ей. Он говорил, что весна открывает всё грязное и чёрное, что скрывалось до этого под белым снегом. Кристально чистое смешивалось с серым и блеклым, выявляя все грехи и ошибки. Она не раз говорила ему, что за весной следует лето. Но он отвечал, что нужно слишком долго ждать. Вот теперь и ей весна казалась непроходимым и бесконечным болотом.  
Её сердце успокоилось. Он приходил, но не так часто. Ссылался на то ,что работает над чем то очень важным. Загадочно говорил с серьёзной и милой улыбкой ,что она дождётся таки своего лета. Ей было всё равно. Она не надеялась ни на что. Она просто наслаждалась временем отмеренным ей с ним. Он принадлежал другой. И по видимому, он очень любил свою жену. В тайне она завидовала ей. Но в то же время знала, что никогда бы не могла быть на её месте.  
В конце марта в её комнату ворвалась Ино. На этот раз она была ещё более энергичной, чем обычно.  
"Хината! Ты не представляешь, что произошло! Саске.. ээ.. то есть доктор Учиха, просил меня передать тебе, что он скоро будет. Он поехал на очень важную конференцию со своей женой, и не успел попрощаться. "-практически глотая слова, тараторила быстро Ино. "Он чуть меня не убил, выбивая из меня клятву, что я не забуду тебе передать, чтобы ты его ждала. Вот, я передала. Ты мой свидетель, если что! О чём это я? Да это не важно. Твой отец был здесь вчера. "  
Хината испугалась. Что ему нужно? Зачем он приходил? Почему не оставит её в покое?  
"Он хочет забрать меня? "  
"Хотел! Но Саске, то есть доктор Учиха, ему не позволил! Он так и сказал, что не отдаст тебя больше не в чьи руки. И найдёт лекарство от твоей болезни! Представляешь! Как он защищал тебя! " Ино пересказывал подробности диалога с горящими глазами.  
Хината сидела в абсолютном шоке. _Он не отдаст её никому_- стучало горячим молотком у неё в сердце. Её щёки сами собой покрылись румянцем ,а сердце наполнилось заражающей теплотой. Она улыбнулась и взглянула на Ино.  
"Крут, крут доктор Саске! "- Звонко смеялась медсестра.  
Хинате было хорошо. Но Ино было не понять, что она улыбалась не из за слов о надежде на её выздоровление, а лишь потому, что она была ему не безразлична. Никто и никогда не защищал, и не заботился о ней так.

В последующие недели её сердце практически пело. Она ждала, как он и сказал ей. Ей просто ужасно хотелось увидеть его вновь и обнять. Обнять из благодарности. Конечно для неё это было больше, чем благодарность. Но он не обязательно должен был это знать. Она хранит свои чувства для себя. И ей этого достаточно. Она будет любить его издалека. Желая ему только самого лучшего.  
Но дни проходили, а его всё не было. Неделя за неделей. Погода за окном менялась. Даже Ино не составляла ей больше компанию. Её перевели в другую клинику. Уходя, она не забыла напомнить Хинате передать Саске, что искренне заботилась о больной как тот и просил. Хината с улыбкой обещала сделать именно так.  
Пришёл апрель а она всё ждала. Лучезарная капель струилась с крыш. Птицы вновь возвращались в город. Они начинали новую жизнь. Вели гнёзда прямо под её окном, и чирикали, пророча тёплые ласковые дни. Хината думала ,что ему бы это понравилось. Так приходило его долгожданное лето.  
"Хината-сама. " В её палату вошёл высокий человек в белом халате, и больших круглых очках. Его белые волосы и холодный взгляд ,заставили Хинату немного вздрогнуть от холода. Она непонимающе смотрела на него. Кабуто Якуши- значилось на его беджике.  
"Я ваш новый врач, Хината-сама. Не беспокойтесь, вы в надёжных руках. Ваш отец не мог найти большего профессионала, чем я. "  
Он холодно усмехнулся, и стал изучать её карту болезни.  
Новый врач? Как? Почему? Где Саске? Она даже не обратила внимание на упоминание имени отца . Ужасное беспокойство охватило её. Сердце бешено забилось, вопреки ей самой.  
"А ..а где Са..доктор Учиха? Он вернулся? "-С надеждой спросила Хината.  
"Доктор Учиха больше здесь не работает. "-резко ответил новый врач. И повернув голову к окну добавил: " По личным обстоятельствам. Трагедия произошла в его семье и.. он больше не вернётся. Но поверьте мне ,Хината сама, такой бездарности как он, здесь не место. Я изменю эту больницу ,и всё что здесь устоялось. Отдыхайте. До завтра. "  
При этом он повернулся, и быстро выключив свет, покинул её палату,оставляя Хинату в абсолютной темноте, с разбитым сердцем и кучей вопросов.  
Нет. Что случилось. Что происходит. Почему Саске оставил её? Почему не вернулся и не рассказал? Где он, как он? Боль затуманила её рассудок .Боль и беспокойство. Ей хотелось бежать к нему. Она не могла и встать с кровати от болезни, но она не могла больше ожидать. _Жди меня _-произнеслось в её голове. Нет, она не могла больше ждать. Она должна была что -то делать. А вдруг она нужна ему? А вдруг он болен ? Что случилось ?  
Слёзы брызнули из глаз. Откинув быстро одеяло, Хината спустила ноги на пол. Пол был холодным. Она не могла найти тапочки в темноте, и это было не важно. Она должна была идти. Куда, она не знала. Хината встала и выпрямилась с большим трудом. Её мышцы атрофировались, и каждое движение было невыносимой болью. Медленно, опираясь на стены, она продвинулась к двери. Её лёгкая ночнушка абсолютно не помогала ей согреется. Открытые ноги чувствовали прохладу комнаты. Везде было темно. После последнего обхода всегда выключали свет. Она вышла из палаты, и повернула налево. Длинный и мрачный коридор не сулил ей ничего, из того ,чего она искала. Но она двигалась вперёд, поддерживая себя рукой о грубую стену. С каждым шагом идти становилось легче. Тело привыкало к движению, учась заново забытым навыкам. Тишина и темнота окружали её. Она и не предполагала, где находилась. Какой это был этаж, или какое отделение. Она не имела понятия, где есть лифт или лестницы. Но всё же этот коридор куда- нибудь её приведёт.  
Еле различимый лязг стекла донёсся откуда-то спереди.  
Кто был там. Она ускорила шаг своих оледеневших ног, в направлении звука. Кто бы это ни был, он подскажет ей выход. Хината напрягла зрение, приближаясь к концу коридора. Палаты ,которые она проходила были пусты, с открытыми настежь дверями. Впереди находилось огромное окно. Слабый свет луны очерчивал чей- то силуэт внизу на полу. Хината поняла, что лестница должно быть в другом направлении, но у окна точно кто -то был. И что- то говорило ей продолжить свой путь. Она послушалась зова сердца, и подошла к окну. У неё перехватило дыхание. На полу ,облокотившись на стену ,сидел Саске.  
Хината не сразу поняла, что это он. Она стремилась найти именно его, но не могла предположить, что ей это удастся так скоро.  
Что -то было не так. Он сидел у холодной стены, опустив голову, в полной темноте. Рядом, на полу стояла почти пустая бутылка мартини, и маленькая папка с бумагами лежала неподалёку.  
Он был одет в непривычную ей одежду. Она ни разу не видела его без халата. Тёмный свитер и брюки. Взъерошенные волосы.  
Сердце Хинаты бешено забилось. И хотя что- то без сомнения было не так, она была рада видеть его живым и невредимым. Она приблизилась, и тихо опустилась на пол рядом с ним. Саске, будто очнувшись от забытья, недоумевая, повернул к ней голову. Ничего не читалось в его взгляде. Пустота. Полнейшая чернота. Его глаза обсидиана безразлично смотрели в её очи.  
"Хината? "-Будто не веря своим глазам, медленно произнёс он. Его голос также отличался. По видимому, от алкоголя. Он не был таким твёрдым и глубоким как раньше. Но нотки боли теперь звучали в нём.  
"Са..Саске. "-Тихо произнесла Хината. "Что..что случилось? " У неё было миллион вопросов, которые она так хотела задать ему. Но его вид говорил ей, что он не способен на них ответить. Он выглядел очень уставшим. Серые круги под глазами указывали на бессонные ночи. Серая луна, освещавшая его лицо ,делала его облик ещё более бледным и отрешённым.  
"Хината, я… "-он отвернул от неё взгляд. Он будто пытался собраться силами, но не знал что ей сказать.  
Она ждала. Сердце её разрывалось видеть его таким разбитым. Что- то ужасное должно быть случилось. Она не смела спросить ничего больше .Она знала что он доверял ей.  
"Хината, я.. она.. Хината…"-он сделал паузу и опустил голову. "Её больше нет, Хината. "  
Он не плакал, нет. И ей вдруг очень захотелось, чтобы он так и поступил. Но она знала что он никогда не плачет. Саске Учиха не плачет. Он просто не тот, кто даёт боли волю.  
Хината облокотилась на стену и зажмурила глаза. Как больно ей было. Как ей хотелось ему помочь. Как ей хотелось вернуть время вспять и предотвратить что бы то ни было. Он потерял самое дорогое, что у него было. Она не может вернуть ему это. Не может сделать самого дорогого ей человека, счастливым.  
"Вот ,Хината. "- еле слышно промолвил Саске, и с трудом откинувшись от стены, протянул руку к папке лежавшей на полу.  
Он поднял её ,и протянул Хинате. Она взяла бумаги не понимаю что это.  
"Это твоя жизнь,Хината. Я пришёл отдать тебе это. " Он взглянул на неё ,даже немного улыбнувшись грустной улыбкой.  
Он поднял бутылку ,и прислонив её к губам допил всё содержимое. Хината не знала, что там было в этой папке ,но она почему- боялась заглянуть внутрь.  
Саске отбросил бутылку в сторону. Хината вздрогнула. С громким шумом пустого стекла бутылка отлетела в дальний угол, но не разбилась. Хината огляделась по сторонам ,ожидая что на шум кто нибудь соберётся, но как ни странно никто и не подумал появиться.  
Саске посмотрел на неё удивлено. Он был пьян, и она не вполне могла различить его речь.  
"Почему ты не смотришь ,Хината? " Ей стало страшно ,он злился. Она не боялась его, но боялась его боли. Как далеко всё испорчено? Как сильно и безвозвратно всё разбито для него? И для неё. Она немедленно открыла папку и пробежалась взглядом по страницам. Непонятные ей термины и названия лекарств. Её мозг абсолютно не понимал чего- то, наверное очень важного.  
"Лекарство .Я нашёл лекарство от твоей болезни Хина. "  
Он никогда не называл её так. Он сердился на неё. Нотки иронии присутствовали в его голосе.  
"Мы, ..я и… Сакура, поехали …чтобы получить разрешение на это лекраство. Я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз. " -Он усмехнулся. "Я хотел подарить тебе …надежду на жизнь, ..на счастье. Мы,.. мы ехали на машине, и…" - Саске опустил голову, и раздраженно сжал кулаки. " И потом,…она…".  
"Почему…"-вдруг тихо прошептал он… "Почему она? Почему?! " Он вдруг вскочил на ноги, и стал бить кулаком об стену, теперь уже крича. "Почемууу?!! "  
Хината сжалась. Она обхватила себя руками и зарыдала. Она глотала слёзы и желала бы не слышать его ударов, не видеть его боли. Он замер и повернулся к ней. Распахнутые чёрные глаза с горечью смотрели на неё.  
Она поняла. Она поняла, что именно она и есть причина его боли. Ради неё он поехал в другой город. И из за неё он потерял…любимого человека.  
Хината опустила голову.  
Как бы ей хотелось никогда не родиться на этот свет. Но она здесь, и она должна отвечать за всё зло своего существования. Она не могла утешить его, нет. Никак не восполнит она ему его потери. Но он здесь, он пришёл отдать ей то ,над чем трудился. Значит ему ещё не всё равно. Хотя бы немножко не всё равно.  
Она встала, и медленно, опираясь об стены руками, подошла к нему. Он будто не хотел её близости. Он отстранился к стене, и опустил голову. Тихо, и незаметно она прислонилась к нему. Саске не отреагировал. Хината подняла руку ,и медленно провела ею по его щеке. Он был холоден. От его тела больше не исходило то тепло, которое она так любила. Всё было не так,как надо. Всё было за гранью возможного. За гранью её худших ожиданий. Всё было разбито в дребезги.  
Она поднялась на цыпочки, и прикоснулась губами к его губам. Он стоял не двигаясь. Хината не остановилась. Она точно знала что делает. Ничего другого она не могла ему дать. Любовь? Он примет это за насмешку. Понимание? Кто она, чтобы понять его боль? Надежду? Его надежда умерла.  
Она обвила руками его шею, и углубила поцелуй. Какими ледяными были его руки, обвившие вдруг её талию. Его губы были холодными и горькими от мартини. Его волосы и одежда пахли алкоголем. Грубый свитер кололся иголками через её тонкую ночнушку. Он вдруг крепче обнял её, и притянул к себе. Его дыхание стало нетерпеливым, и порывистым. Она различала желание в его действиях, и в движении его рук по её телу. Ей стало жарко. Сердце бешено стучало. Она задыхалась в его поцелуе. Он опустился ниже, целуя губами её горячую шею. Его холодная как снег кожа, ударяла током при каждом прикосновении. Она провела руками по его волосам, прислоняя его ближе к себе. Теперь он вёл эту игру. Он резко поднял её сильными руками ,и она машинально обхватила его ногами за талию. Не думая ни о чём, Хината обвила руки вокруг его шеи, чувствуя его холодный язык в неразрывном поцелуе. Не отрываясь от её губ, и крепко держа её, Саске продвинулся к ближайшей открытой палате. Зайдя внутрь с Хинатой в руках, он захлопнул за ними дверь.  
В коридоре вновь воцарилась тишина.

Хината проснулась утром на больничной кровати в незнакомой ей палате. Солнце ярко светило через всё те же белые занавески. Она повернула голову и увидела маленькую папку с бумагами на столике рядом.  
Его не было. Она знала, что проснувшись утром, не увидит его. Она знала, что больше никогда не увидит его.  
Медленно собрав свои вещи, и бумаги она проследовала по коридору в свою палату. Вытащив одежду из шкафа, Хината потихоньку облачилась в старые, забытые вещи. Было ещё рано. Персонал ещё не гудел в коридорах. Взяв лишь только папку, она не оглядываясь назад ,направилась к выходу.  
Не смотря на свою слабость, она бодро прошла мимо охраны наружу.  
Холодный воздух сразу ударил ей в лицо. Холодный и свежий. Хината подняла голову, и пошла вперёд. Вперёд ,навстречу жизни.

Эпилог.  
Всё это было. Было в её жизни . Хината сидела на берегу моря. Она не могла не наслаждаться свежим запахом волн и песка. Солнце пригревало совсем немного. Но так оно и бывало в середине весны. Она была здорова. Новое лекарство помогло ей как нельзя лучше. Не только ей, но и другим людям с одноимённой болезнью.  
Доктор Кабуто, с неподдельной гордостью взял честь изобретения формулы на себя. Ей было всё равно. Потому что она знала, что и ему бы было всё равно. Она изменила имя. Она расторгла все отношения со своей семьёй раз и навсегда. Она уехала в другой город, в другую страну.  
Она больше никогда не видела Саске. Она не искала его, потому что точно знала, что он намеревался сделать. Всё внутри неё разрывалось от боли, но она приняла и это. Как и он тогда принял её решение.  
Несколько дней спустя после последней ночи, она мельком услышала издалека, что некий человек с известной ей фамилией утонул в море. Она не выясняла ничего. Он бы не хотел этого. Она утешала себя тем, что он не выдержал весны, как он шутил иногда. Она всегда слушала, и ждала его, как он ей говорил. И даже сейчас она выполняла то, о чём он её просил. В ту последнюю ночь. Уходя в неизвестность, и меняясь с ней местами, он прошептал ей – "Живи, пожалуйста живи. "  
Он не дождался лета. Но она дождалась его за них двоих.  
Маленькие ручки обняли её сзади. Хината повернула голову .На неё смотрели чёрные глаза. Тёмные волосы с синевой и милая улыбка, игриво напоминали ей до боли знакомые черты.  
"Окаа-чан, идём? "  
Она улыбнулась в ответ, топя своё маленькое чудо в объятии.  
"Конечно, идём Натсу. Нам ещё нужно приготовить папе рамен, нэ? "


End file.
